Ludia
Importance A centralized city-state in the south of the Confederacy between Edslow, Akropyos, and Fallbrooke Population Approximately 1,100 Races Human, Sylvan Climate Ludia is oftentimes a sunny place, with good rainfall in Quiet and chilly winds as well as snow during Browning. Temperatures do not dip into unpleasant numbers until just before Quiet, when the weather for the region gets its worst—admittedly pretty good considering—impairing some foot traffic but generally things stay relatively similar, just colder. Geography Ludia lends itself to agriculture as it is on top of some large, bounding hills overlooking a vast temperate forest that has been heavily cleared for resource acquisition and to aid in scouting during the Orcan Offense. The city itself backed by some deep fissures that prevent flanking from siege weaponry, with theses fissures found all throughout the Confederacy, they are a source of geothermal energy for Ludia in particular, as the idea for harnessing Fire Energy for a variety of needs by King Thite was a major reason the city could sustain itself during the Formikian Swarm Wars. Buttressed by these natural defenses, Ludia enjoys good trade routes as well as military protection. Locations of Interest/ Notable Establishments & Landmarks Sky Bar The place where Ludian Airforce personnel hang out in Fort Forde. Dragon's Den A gambling hall that has quite the eclectic patronage. The Oynx A very high-end restaurant, and the Seneshal's favorite. The Limping Toad A “night club" near Westgate. The Silver Toad A mid- to low-end tavern. Owned by the same people as the Limping Toad, but has more standard entertainment and slightly nicer food. Pig n' Whistle Low-end tavern (open in the mornings); preferred hangout of Arcanum soldiers due to proximity to Fort Forde. The Fool's Errand A low-class, somewhat unnerving gambling hall in the Westgate quarter of Ludia. Fort Forde Forde is the main military encampment in Ludian territory, headed by Wing Commander Gale Scalen, housing both the Ludian Arcanum and Ludian Airforce. It is the HQ of the Northern Ludian Army with the Southern analog being Fort Kent in Akropyos. It is located on the eastern side of the city and provides protection for the whole territory typically by use of aerial scouting. Forde was the last stand against an Orcan brigade during the Formikian Swarm Wars, but Forde Lyndin, for whom the fort is named after, led the attack and beat back the Orcan attack with a well-executed fusion of aerial combatants supplemented with heavy magical attack spells. He survived the battle and this fort, formerly Fort Pherae, was named after him by the Seneshal at the time. Since that battle, the Arcanum, which was an experimental force, has grown exponentially under the leadership of Arch-Mage Duessel Zeit. Westgate Westgate is one of two entrances into the inner-city of Ludia, and is the lower-end area sometimes referred to as the West Slums since many of the area's less well-off congregate there near this entrance. It is a mostly a place where mercantile activities move through, on their way through the main road that bisects the city west-east.